


Never going too fast again

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: Crowleys love confession doesnt go as planed, but Aziraphale is there to help him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Never going too fast again

It took 6000 years, the almost end of the world and a nearly avoided execution for Crowley to finally voice his feelings towards Aziraphale. He did it fast, because everything the demon did had to be done fast.

His plants needed to grow fast, his Bentley had no idea about any speed limits, his assignments were done fast, _Crowley was fast._

“You go too fast for me” Aziraphale had once said. Crowley isn’t used to slow.

Maybe that is why his longing for the angel, the fear of his own feelings, hurt so much. He had patience, he really did, but now that he got the chance to be with Aziraphale, if the angel desired the same, he reached the end of his rope.

Crowley had invited Aziraphale to his flat, it was an unusual place to meet, Aziraphale was here only once before, the night after the world was supposed to end. Now he was back and he was as cheeky as ever. Damn how much Crowley loved him.

“Come right in, angel” Crowley had invited him, swinging the front door open as wide as possible.

“Hello, my dear” Aziraphale greeted him, blushing when Crowley helped him out of his coat.

They made their way into Crowleys Livingroom, the angel sat down on the couch there, specifically created by Crowley _only_ for the comfort of his angel.

Crowley knew his face was red. He felt the heat in his cheeks and chest, his corporal heart was beating as if he was in danger, and maybe he was. Who knows how Aziraphale would react?

Aziraphale looked Crowley up and down in concern, the demon didn’t sit down, he just stood there staring.

“Crowley? Are you ill?” Aziraphale asked him, those blue, bloody gorgeous eyes meeting Crowleys through his glasses.

Ah, right. This wouldn’t do. Crowley took them off and vanished them into fin air, taking a few deep breaths.

“Aziraphale, I love you” Crowley whispered but Aziraphale could hear him clear as ever.

Aziraphale didn’t look away and his expression remained natural for a while, before there was a soft smile: “What did you say, dear?”.

Crowley swallowed and stepped closer, repeating it: “I said I love you, angel”.

Aziraphale smiled even brighter then and got up from the couch, coming to stand before the demon who began to tremble. Crowley felt dizzy when Aziraphale gently cupped his right cheek with his hand, it almost _hurt._

“And here I thought that I would tell you first, my love. But I can’t find a reason to care” Aziraphale chuckled, but his voice sounded drawn out, almost like a dream. “I love you too, Crowley”.

That was when everything went wrong.

Crowleys eyes went wide when Aziraphale leaned forward, lips slightly curled, blue eyes almost closed. They were going to kiss. Fuck, they will kiss!

Crowley _shrieked_ and stumbled backwards, hitting the very next wall with a cry, Aziraphale was so startled that he almost fell over the couch behind him.

Crowley found himself crying on the floor, he just fucked up, what the hell happened?!

After 6000 years of wanting things to go fast, Crowley found himself wanting the fucking world to _slow down!_ He could finally have what he wanted but of course he would fuck up.

“Crowley?! Crowley are you hurt?!” Aziraphale rushed at his side, hands about to meet shaking shoulders but Crowley pushed himself more against the wall, crying out and the angel retrieved his hands apologetic. “I’m sorry, whatever I did I didn’t mean it”.

For a while they remained quiet, nothing but Crowleys desperate sobs filling the room. Aziraphale looked at his hands. They had touched before, never had Crowley reacted that way before. Did he read this wrong? Crowley said he loved him, didn’t he?

“I-I’ll leave” Aziraphale was near tears himself and was about to go when Crowley whimpered.

“No, please don’t, angel. I don’t know what’s going on, I’m…scared” Crowley admitted, voice recked from his sobs.

Aziraphale felt like his heart was getting tormented with thumbscrews, his torso felt tight and all he wanted to do was gather his demon in his arms and hug him until Crowley calmed down.

Crowley managed to get his breathing back under his control and the tears dried out, he avoided his angels eyes. “I’m sorry”.

“Its alright dear. Although I would like to know…didn’t you want us to kiss?” Aziraphale asked, trying to keep his hands to himself.

“Yes…No! Wait, ngk!” Crowley stammered, his hands combing through his hair. “O-Of course I want to kiss you! But-But I can’t”.

Aziraphale frowned at him: “Crowley, I assure you that you certainly can. I am right here and I want this too”.

Crowley sighed, finally meeting Aziraphales eyes, trying to explain: “After 6000 years of pining after you, I can _finally_ have you. And now I feel like the roof crashed down on me. I don’t know what to do. Like-Like I never actually thought I could _have you_ ”.

Aziraphale was more than dumbfounded: “6000 years?!”.

Crowleys face grew even more red and he adverted his eyes once more, embarrassed: “Give or take a few years”.

“Oh, good lord” Aziraphale whispered, his left hand coming up to cover his mouth that hanged open: “I-I didn’t know. Oh Crowley, my dear, I am so sorry!” a gasp and he stammered: “I-I told you, you go too f-fast, b-but you were going so _slow_ for me”.

Crowley trembled even more at the memory of one of his most painful moments.

“May I hold your hand?” Aziraphale asked then, after taking that new information in, trying to make eye contact. “You don’t have to, but I think it could help”.

Crowley still avoided Aziraphales eyes, but he did look at his hand that rested near him on the ground. Soft skin and well-manicured fingernails. Crowley then reached out to him, hand trembling but he laid his hand on top of the angels, who then slowly turned his hand, palm up, to then hold his demons hand.

Crowley took a staggering breath but with a weak smile on his thin lips. Aziraphale let his thumb stroke over Crowleys knuckles, smiling as soft as he can.

“What do you need, my love?”.

What a question, really. How was Crowley supposed to know? Nothing went like he had expected, he was having a fucking panic attack in his own home. He’s a demon for hells sake!

Aziraphale seemed to understand that Crowley was lost at his question. After thinking for a moment, he comes up with an idea: “Do you think you’d feel better if we talk about your feelings? About what scares you?”.

Crowley shrugged, trying and failing to sound optimistic: “Maybe?”.

Aziraphale never let go of Crowleys hand and waits patiently for his demon to start talking. Crowley waited 6000 years for him, so he could definitely wait for Crowley, for as long as he needed.

Crowley closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke: “I guess I am afraid of what I get myself into. What _you_ get _yourself_ into. I am a demon, it shouldn’t be possible for me to love and I fear that I’ll fail you. You deserve the very best, angel. And-And I was always selfish, working to get your attention on me, rescuing you and acting like your hero…I wanted you for myself for so long and…when you said I go too fast for you I…I thought I screwed up for good. And now we almost kissed and I-I don’t want to be too fast anymore, I don’t want you to push me away again, I-I-“. The deep sobs that came again prevented him from talking further.

Aziraphale couldn’t stop himself this time and pulled Crowley into his arms, which did startle him, but the demon then relaxed into his angels arms, quietly sobbing into their embrace. Now Aziraphale didn’t fight his own tears anymore, he never wanted to hurt Crowley. He wanted to travel back in time to give his former self a proper scolding! But then again, he didn’t know the whole extent to Crowleys feelings back then.

Aziraphale decided that even though he can’t change what happened in the past, he can make this all right now. “Crowley, do you think you can look at me?”.

Crowley slowly raised his head a little, his golden serpent eyes glistering with tears. But he did make eye contact and the tears he saw rolling down Aziraphales face made him shiver, his angel should never cry because of him.

“I love you” Aziraphale said then, before Crowley could apologize for making him cry too. “I’m sorry that it took me so long to catch up to you. I know you fear that I reject you again and I can’t blame you, I was a real-“ the angel cleared his throat, embarrassed: “-ass in the past”.

Crowleys eyes widened at the curse word and he wanted to intervene, since no one can call his angel an ass, not even himself! But Aziraphale wasn’t done.

“I promise you that I will make it up to you. I love you, I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives. I’m afraid I can’t promise you that I’ll never hurt you again, but I can promise you that I will try not to”.

Crowley nodded, he was wrecked. Tired and he just wanted to be done with being afraid and crying. “I love you too, angel”.

Their hug loosened a little, enough that both can straighten their back again and Crowley found himself starting at Aziraphales lips. His body was still trembling, but his mind was more at peace now and he wanted this.

“Go ahead, if you want to” Aziraphale whispered, not moving, to allow Crowley to make a move, or not, whatever he chooses.

Crowleys mouth went dry. He can do this, he wanted this for so long, Aziraphale won’t push him away, he isn’t going too fast. Hesitantly he leaned towards Aziraphale, looking out for any sign that Aziraphale will back away. When he doesn’t find any, he pressed his lips onto Aziraphales, very quickly before backing away again, studying his beloved.

Aziraphale was blushing, his heart was fluttering and the skin on his whole body was tingling. “T-That was…again, please?”.

Both chuckled for a moment before their lips met again, longer this time. Their lips moved against each other and when Aziraphale opened his mouth a little, Crowley braced himself by gripping at his jeans until his knuckles turned white. Tentatively their tongues brushed against each other and Aziraphale gasped and pulled away from the kiss, which Crowley took as a bad sign until he saw the look of utter fascination on Aziraphales face.

“You have a forked tongue!” Aziraphale awed at him.

Crowley blushed, trying to ignore the look of utter love he was receiving: “Yeah, sorry…Gross, right?”.

Aziraphale frowned at him and shook his head: “Nothing about you is gross! The kiss was very lovely, especially your tongue”.

Crowley was so startled by that, that his snake sides poked through for a moment. His forked tongue flicked out and his eyes dilatated until all white in his eyes was gone.

“Oh? You liked that?” Aziraphale noticed, a knowing smile on his lips. “Well, let me tell you more! I love your hair, dear. When the sun hits it _just_ right, it looks like fire! And your eyes, oh your beautiful eyes. I love that spark they have when you are laughing. And your wonderful black wings, oh I wanted to kiss every feather of them, still do. You take such good care of them! And-!”.

Crowley silenced him with another kiss, breathing heavier when they break apart again: “Enough, please…I can’t take this all”.

Aziraphale kissed his forehead: “Apologies, my love. Would you like to retire to bed? The floor is getting rather uncomfortable”.

Crowley shook his head, gripping Aziraphales hand: “No, don’t go!”.

“Who said I was leaving?” Aziraphale got up and gently pulled Crowley to his feet too.

“You mean…? You’d stay? While I rest?” Crowley asked, his legs felt like they’d give out soon.

“I’ll stay with you for as long as you’ll have me” Aziraphale answered and together they walked towards the bedroom, using a minor miracle to change into something more comfortable for bed.

They cuddled together, soft kisses exchanged before Crowley went lax against Aziraphale, feeling safe and warm in his angels embrace. They both knew it would take time for Crowleys scars on his metaphorical heart to heal, but they were ready to work on it.

Together, just how it should be.


End file.
